


Nijigasaki Open for Changes English Version

by RubyKurosawa18



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Ai/Karin mentioned, Alpha!Ai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, F/M, I don’t know yet, Karin and Ai being good friends, Omega!OC, One-sided?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Were-Creatures, omega!Karin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyKurosawa18/pseuds/RubyKurosawa18
Summary: Four Years ago, the Nijigasaki High school club got disbanded after some of the members had a big fight.Since a few Weeks Ai live near Tokyo again, trying to live an quit live without much turbulences. But that changes quickly after she found an omega child and now she meets old friends and new enemiesHow will everything turn out?
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Emma Verde, Miyashita Ai/Tennouji Rina, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Prolog Rainy days

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter translated, hope you like it ;)
> 
> I got inspired by an other story with the same concepts but I made changes to the characters to suit my ships. And it’s an totally new story  
> I would be happy About comments but you don’t need to write something

Prolog English 

*Sign*  
With slow steps went Ai the stairs up to her door, in her left hand was a plastic bag with her things she brought and in her right hand she had her keys for the door.  
Her workday was long and the rain that occurred for several days didn’t helped to raise her mood.  
„At least tomorrow is my day off. I really need that.“ said the blond as she got into her flat and went right away to make dinner.  
Her flat on the Edge of Tokyo wasn’t really that big, but for her it was enough. And with her salary she could only dream of something bigger.  
She went to her living room and put the tv on to relax a bit again.  
„Anything good on Tv?“ Ai asked herself and after some searching she stayed on a news show.  
She was too focused on her food as that she followed the show and so she took in that the news were talking about an missing child.  
„.... missing than more than fourteen days. When you have information on the child, please go to your nearest police station.“ with that the speaker closed the subject and now they showed an old action movie but Ai wasn’t really interested in it and so she stopped the TV.  
She only heard the end but she did thought about the missing child.  
„I don’t want to imagine how bad that is for the parents to lose a child.“ she lost herself in her thoughts.  
„How would it be to raise children’s on your own?“ she asked herself as she went back to her school days when everything was still perfect and she still had her mate. Lost in her own little world she stayed at her window and the weather was a perfect copy of her current mod.  
She jumped a little when her phone gave an small ring tone for messages. Surprised she got her phone and saw a message from Karin at the front and with just a second delay she opened the chat window because it was really rare for the older woman to write that late.

Karin: Ai, are you still awake?  
Karin: Im sorry to disturb you this late :(  
Ai: Don’t worry. I’m still awake. Something happened?  
Karin: Thank goodness. I just need someone to talk too and you were my nearest and best option for help.  
Ai: Something wrong?

Ai wanted to be sure that everything was fine with her Omega friend before relaxing a bit more for the evening and Karin did take a bit longer to answer.

Karin: It’s nothing important. Need someone to talk too and you are the best one for that :(

At this answer Ai grinned a bit, did she know what her friend need the help for. Whenever she was in Heat and near Ai she would ask to come over.  
Ai was excited to have her over, was it rather long since they got to read.  
But just as she finished her thoughts she felt an wave of frustrated and sadness wash over her because her wolf, and she herself, missed their old mate Rina.

Ai:You can come. I’m free tomorrow so it’s not an Problem for me.

Back came an messages with some happy emojis and the time Karin would arrive, from now on she had 30 minutes left.  
She started to clean, and made sure that she didn’t overlooked anything dirty in her flat. After she was sure that everything was fine she opened the window in her living room.  
She didn’t lived here long but fresh air was good and needed.  
She was standing at her open window for some time as some movement in the distance caught her eyes.  
„Where their something?“ the blonde asked herself and tried to see something in the dark but she had no luck.  
She wanted to close the window as an quit and soft whimpers from outside and with an strong wind she caught a scent from an omega and her alpha insticts kicked in.  
"And the omega is weak too." Ai growled loud, trying to keep focus and not let her wolf take control.

To meet, even smell, an weak Omega is a high risk for bannend Alphas because they were kicked out from their packs they lost some of their self control as an punishment. 

After she heard an second whimper she jumped out of her window and landed safely in her wolf form behind the house she’s living in. She knew that she took an risk in wanting to find the omega because if she lost control and attacked the omega and try to claim her, she would be labeled as an really dangerous banned Alpha Wolf, her own scent would change and she would never have an quit life again.  
As Wolf she was bigger than normal Wolfe’s and her fur had the same color than her normal hair and it was really fluffy too. Her eyes shining in an dark orange and now with determination to find the omega.  
To lose no more time she started to ran in the direction she heard the sounds from and she found an weak scent path from the omega that she started to follow.  
She ran fast but quit through the streets to not attract humans.  
„Come on Omega, where are you?“ she growled softly after searching for minutes, she lost the scents some time ago but didn’t wanted to stop.  
At an entrance to an dark alley she stopped, her ears stand on top of her head and her nose up in the air she waited there. The rain forgotten because after 10 minutes in the rain her fur was soaked wet to her bones.  
She wanted to change direction and search at another spot as some sounds came out of the alley she was standing for.  
Trying her luck, she moved into the dark alley with some small and quit steps, looking ahead and try to see any danger that could await. At the end of the alley she came to an halt. At the end there was on lonely trash container with an small light hanging above it.  
The Sounds Ai heard came from the side of the container and what she saw made her pause and she let out an small surprised sound.  
Because what she saw was the weak omega wolf but from what she saw the wolf couldn’t be older than a few years.

„What is an Cub doing here?“ she asked to no one specific.


	2. Chapter one New friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think myself I went to fast here so let me now what you think about it

Chapter one 

„What is an Cub doing here?“   
Where her first thought when she saw the cub and froze to the place she stood at. Because of the rain the light red fur of the cub clung to it’s small body and with Horror she noticed that the she could see the ribs.  
The green eyes shined with fear and were locked on Ai.  
„Hey small one.“ Ai said and made an step forward but stopped when the cub growled a bit louder.  
She sat on the ground and looked with confusing and little helplessness to the cub.  
„What should I do?“ she asked herself. She never had to calm an cub and as an Alpha was it a bit harder to do.  
The wet floor ignoring she laid down and looked with an soft look to the young wolf and moved slowly her tail to try and signal that she wasn’t bad.  
She tried to have an calm aura to her and now she had eye contact with the younger one for minutes and she noticed with an quick grin that her plan worked because the cub didn’t growled anymore but her eyes still had that fearful glow to them.  
Lying on the ground she did her best to move slowly and try to get closer.  
She manage to come really close when the cub started to growl again.  
„It’s okay. It’s understandable in your position.“ Ai Said quietly and stopped moving. Than she put her head down on the ground to get an better view for the cub so that she will see that Ai isn’t bad.  
They had eye contact for some minutes until the cub let out an soft cry and fell to the ground not moving at all.   
With fear Ai got to the young wolf and noticed that it was still breathing but she pulled away after she noticed the heat from the small body.  
„Hang on small one. I will take you to a safer place!“ she said mainly to herself because the younger one was unconscious.  
Ai tried her best to get an good but soft grip on the neckfur of the cub to hold her but it was hard.  
After she found an comfortable place to bite softly into to grab her she started to run to her home. 

„Where is she?“ Karin asked herself after she waited some minutes outside Ais home. „That isn’t like her to let me... someone out this long. Maybe something happened to her?“ she asked herself when she noted how her body moved from alone to get the second Key for the door.   
„What’s wrong with you Karin? She wouldn’t like it when you just use the damn key.“ she scolded herself a bit loud and with felling embarrassed she looked around to see if anyone heard her. With an relieved nod she noticed that no one was near her.   
She wanted to knock again at the door as she got this sound in her head whenever someone wanted to speak over the pack link every wolf could form with other Wolfe’s they wanted too.   
„..rin. Karin! Can you hear me?“ she heard an troubled Ai yelling her name.  
With an worried look on her face she answered.  
„Yes I can hear you. What happened Ai? Why are not home?“ she asked her friend back.  
I will answer these questions later. Can you please open my door?“ she said and with that she closed the channel and left Karin alone again.   
Doing what she was told she got the key from its hidden place right next to the door. Ai had told her it was one of the best places because no one really expect the key to be next to the door.   
She let the door open as she entered into the flat and after that she looked around to search for something that would have solved this mystery but she didn’t found anything, only the window was open and water was pouring onto the ground. „Nothing much to see...“ Karin mumbled to herself and closes the window fast when she heard pawsteps outside the building and after a few seconds Ai came into her flat. Karin wanted to great her but she stopped when she noticed the cub Ai caried.   
As the blonde Wolf went slowly to her and laid the cub before her, her Omega instincts wanted her to get to her own wolf form, only her normal senses kept her from doing so because it wouldn’t help the cub.   
„Please take care of her.“ she heard the words far away, like Ai was standing on the other end of a road, since she only good look at the cub lying there.  
She nodded and heard how Ai left the living room and went to the bathroom.  
She laid her right hand on the cub to let it noticed that she was there for it and would have pulled her hand away when she didn’t had much self control because she felt the heat that the small body emitted.  
„What has happened to you?“ the Omega Wolf asked quietly with an soothing voice and when she heard water running from the bathroom she got out of her Jacket and took her scarf of because she wanted to rub the cub dry with it.   
After she was sure the young wolf was dry she took her Pullover of and wrapped the Wolf in it and was really careful. After that she hugged her soft and tried to soother her with her presence.  
She looked over the cub until she heard the bathroom door. As she looked up she meet Ai’s stare.  
With her hair down and her light Pyjama she really looked beautiful, Karin could feel how her face got warm and red so she looked fast on the ground where she was sitting.  
„I’m going to search for meds.“ with these words the blonde moved to her kitchen and Karin patiently waiting were she was.   
„Where did you found her Ai?“ asked the Adult omega and she smiled an sad smile as she noticed that Ai stopped in her movements for a second, but than right after she came back with an little bottle with water and meds for fever.  
Without words she gave Karin these things and set herself next to Karin, where Karin got the cub to take the meds, even when she felt bad at forcing her to do so.  
„As I was waiting for you Karin I saw something out of my window and than I catched her scent.“ she started to tell. „As I found her she was scared so I tried to calm her and than she felt unconscious. And now we are hear but I can’t tell you what happened to her.“ Ai told the story fast to get it out and when Karin looked to her friend she could see some sadness in them and she shot her a smile.  
„Do you think her parents miss her? At what I see she wasn’t cared for.“ „I-I don’t know Karin. We can’t really go to the police.“ she said with an trembling voice and just after a few seconds of being confused Karin put things together.   
„You don’t want that people think you did this to her? Your scent didn’t change Ai.“  
And with the saddest smile Ai had ever shown, she looked at Karin and at this sight her heart really hurts. Where were the usual ray of sunshine? She missed it already.  
„I know but I want her to be healthy first.“ the blond said after a while of silence.

After some while she heard Ai moving closer to her and her body started to tingle a bit where Ai hugged her. She could feel heat creeping to her face again. „A-Ai what are you doing...?“ the taller woman asked her hugger.  
Named just tightened her grip and buried her face on Karins shoulder.  
„Please let me stay like this. Ai need it right now.“ Ai said with an sleepiness and a bit needy voice.   
„You are cute like this“ Karin thought and and with an grin she only nodded. She could feel Ai’s heartbeat that was fast at the start but got slower the longer they stayed. Her own heartbeat only knew one pace. It was really fast since Ai was really close to her.   
As time passed she noticed that Ai’s breath got steadier Karin looked behind her. Slowly moving to lot wake her friend or the cub up.   
When she saw Ai’s peacefully face while sleeping she nearly lost all her self control.   
She had some small feelings for her friend but after all the years she had ignored them, she couldn’t believe that she nearly lost control when she was in heat.   
When the Young cub moved a bit and let out an whimper she jumped a bit but after she had control again she let out an light giggle and patted the cub.  
She stand slowly up to not wake up the others. She proceeded to Ai’s second sleeping Room that was mainly for her, because in the past she stayed often at Ai’s place and the blond had said that it was better when she had her own room. She already had a few things in this new room.  
She placed the cub on the middle of the king sized bed and left again for the living room. She took an blanket from the couch and laid it over Ai and after she made the light off she went to her room again to get some sleep too.   
After she closed the door she transformed into her wolf form and as an big slender wolf with blue fur she laid besides the cub with its light reddish fur. After she made sure everything was alright and safe she closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There came my little KarinAi shipper heart out since I only realized it after i finished.


End file.
